As I Am: A Collection of One Shots
by jonasxsister
Summary: A collection of Troyella oneshots and songfics. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  Please review, no flames. [Read My Profile]
1. As I Am

**Summary: Troy loves Gabriella as she is. For all that she is, and all that she could be. **

**Song: "As I Am" by Miley Cyrus. **

**_Gabriella's POV_**

_Gonna stay in bed today. _

_Cuz I can't stand the light. _

_Don't know why I get so down _

"Ugh." I huffed as I pulled the covers over my head. Today was the day of East High's 25th annual Father/Daughter dance. Knowing my father, who left my mother and I nine years ago, he wouldn't leave his successful career in New York City to attend a stupid dance with me. I would be alone today, since Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha would be spending the early evening with their dads getting primped and pampered for the dance. I let out another heavy sigh and kicked the covers to the end of my bed. I groaned and pulled the covers back over my head. I was in the worst possible mood; nobody would want to hang out with me tonight. Not even… " Troy?" I asked as my boyfriend pulled the covers down. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to spend time with my girlfriend," he said as he started stroking my hair.

"Really? I won't be much fun…with the slump I'm in right now." I told him.

"It doesn't matter." he replied as he kissed my cheek.

_I won't be much fun tonight _

_And I can't believe _

_You still want to hang around me _

"Come on," he said as he stood up. "I'm taking you out."

"Troy!" I cried. "Not like this! Look at me," I was wearing a plain blue tank top with sweatpants.

"Gabs," he chuckled. "You look perfect."

_It's not so pretty all the time _

_You don't mind _

_To you it's alright _

"Troy," I said sternly. "I am _not_ going out like this."

He sighed, "Fine, go change."

Five minutes later, I came out wearing a dull combination of a white wide-scoop tee and the same colored pants. "Is this too boring? It's ugly, I know it. This is all I could come up with. What does this poor choice of clothes say to you, Troy?"

Troy put a finger to his chin, "It says 'Gabriella.'"

"What?" I sighed. "You think I'm ugly?"

Troy laughed, "No honey, it says no matter what you wear, you'll always look beautiful to me."

"Thank you," I giggled as he took my hand and led me downstairs.

_As I am _

_Is how you take me _

_Never try to push or make me different _

"Troy?" I asked quietly as we were driving in his car.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you think my dad still thinks about me? Or my mom? I wouldn't really know if he still cares about us since he always put his career before Mom and me. He would rather conduct a staff meeting than come home and have dinner with us. Dad would never put his laptop down to hear how my day was, or see the portrait I painted for him at school. He would never leave his desk to come to my award ceremonies, or watch my ballet recitals. It was all about work with him." I explained.

"I'm sure somewhere…deep down, he still loves his daughter, and his wife. If he's anything like you there's no way he could stop loving anyone." Troy answered.

_When I talk you listen to me _

_As I am _

_Is how you want me _

_And I know I found the pieces missing _

_I'm looking at him _

Troy pulled into a spot right in front of Chez Medallion, the most expensive restaurant in Albuquerque. "Troy, this is the best restaurant around!" I exclaimed, surprised.

He held my hand, "Only the best for my girl."

"But…I don't deserve this." I said modestly.

_I'm not the girl you think you see _

_But maybe that's a lie _

"Of course you do." he said.

I shook my head, "No. I can't let you take me here! It's too much of a burden." I started to pull away.

"Hey," Troy whispered loudly as he pulled me close to him. "I know deep inside you're glad that I took you here."

_You almost know me better than _

_Me, myself, and I _

"Troy, you know me. I can't let anyone spend this much money on me. I can't take this." I explained.

Troy raised an eyebrow, "You can. Now come on, I'm sure you can tough this out." he joked.

I played along. "You're right, I can do this." I leveled my head. "No Troy, I can't."

Troy took both of my hands and held them firmly. He looked straight into my eyes, "Gabriella, I _want_ to take you here. Don't think of it as me spending money on you. It's me spending money on the both of us, okay?"

_Don't know a lot of things _

_But I know what I got _

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I can do this." I declared.

"There you go," Troy smiled as he led me in.

"Troy," I whispered uncomfortably. "Look at everyone else, they're dressed formally. And look at…_us_."

"What's wrong with dressing normally? It gives these people a taste of what real people actually wear." he snickered.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Okay."

I sat there doing nothing for the next twenty minutes, since I've never been to a fancy restaurant. I was thinking of excusing myself to call up Sharpay and ask for some tips when I accidentally knocked Troy's glass over, spilling all over his shirt. "Oh! Troy, I'm so sorry!" I squeaked nervously as I went over to wipe his shirt.

_It's not so perfect everyday _

_I don't have to try _

_Cuz it all falls into place _

"Gabriella!" Troy snapped as I was wiping his shirt.

I stopped immediately, expecting a loud rant. "Yes?"

"You don't have to wipe my shirt." he said.

"I don't?" I asked as I took my seat.

"No," he answered. "It was only an accident, right?"

I nodded, "Uh-huh. I'm just…really clumsy. And I feel bad that you had to learn that the hard way."

He smiled and stared at me intently, "And yet, another thing that makes you…you."

_As I am _

_Is how you take me _

_Never try to push or make me different _

_When I talk you listen to me_

As soon as we left Chez Medallion, I started running. "What are you doing?" Troy asked as he took off after me.

"Being me!" I yelled, as I let the night breeze blow through my hair. He caught up to me and grabbed me by the waist. He spun me three times before he put me down.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you Montez?" he asked as he stepped closer to me. I could feel his soft breathing on my face.

I took off again. "Just full of them!" I giggled.

Troy laughed, "Hey, wait up!" He continued running after me.

_As I am _

_Is how you want me _

_And I know I found the pieces missing _

_I'm looking at him _

As soon as I was out of breath, I stopped in front of a glowing water fountain. "Okay," I said breathlessly. "I give up, you win." He chuckled and held my hands, and our hands started to rock from side-to-side, gently.

_Face to face _

_Eye to eye _

_You're standing there _

_Feels good on the inside _

He stood there, gazing at me. I could hear his heart thump in perfectly-timed sequences. I could feel his heavy breathing, and I could sense his eyes flickering back and forth from my lips to my eyes.

_I don't mind _

_I don't care _

_You're standing there _

_Seeing me for the first time _

"Are you just going to stand there?" I asked, giggling. "Or are you going to kiss me?"

Troy flashed his killer smile, "You took the words right out of my mouth." He got closer to me, which I didn't think was possible with how close we already were. He leaned in and pressed his lips on mine as he put his hands around my waist. I laced mine around his neck, as I deepened the kiss. Once we pulled away I rested my head on his chest, as we stood there next to the fountain.

"Gabriella," Troy started to say. "No matter how cheap your clothes are…"

I frowned, this statement didn't sound very good. "Uh-huh," I said quietly, waiting for him to carry on.

"No matter how clumsy you are…"

I gulped, "Yes,"

"And no matter how…geeky you are…I love you…as you are." he finished.

_Seeing me for the first time _

_As I am _

_Is how you take me _

_Never try to push or make me different _

_When I talk you listen to me _

I smiled, "Thank you, Troy Bolton. Thank you for taking me as I am, without trying to push…or make me different."

"Well, that was easy. How could I not fall for the girl who isn't afraid to be herself?" he said as he kissed me again.

_As I am _

_Is how you want me _

_And I know I found the pieces missing…_

"You know what, Troy? All my life, I thought my heart was empty. To tell you the truth, ever since my dad left me, I thought there was something missing in my life." I explained. "But now, I think I've found what's been missing this entire time."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" asked Troy.

"I'm looking at him."

**

* * *

A/N: After what seemed like forever, I'm back! If you liked it, please review! If you didn't like it, please don't bother. No flames. **

**--Kayslee **


	2. Bigger Than Us

**Summary: Gabriella is afraid that she might love Troy, as she fears they will go their separate ways. **

**Song: "Bigger Than Us" by Hannah Montana.**

**_Gabriella's POV_**

_L-O-V-E, L-O-V-E._

The dreaded four letter word, love. Something I told myself I would find by my 18th birthday, which is in one week. How am I going to find love in seven days? I have a boyfriend, and his name is Troy Bolton. Don't get me wrong, he means the world to me. But I'm not exactly sure if I _love_ him. I like him…a lot. It's just that…If I love someone, I want it to be for the long haul, not just for a couple of months, or even a year. I want it to last forever. I don't know if Troy and I will last forever. Look at us, he's a basketball star, I'm a geek. It just doesn't click. If we were meant to be together, let me hear a click at this very second. _Click._ Wait, what? I looked over at Troy. He had just buckled in his seatbelt.

"Gabriella, you okay?" he asked.

I shook off my blank expression, "Yeah, just peachy! Um, let's just go." He nodded and fired up the ignition. I looked over at him, he was smiling at me. I blushed and smiled back.

_I see your face; I look in your eyes_

_What you feel is no surprise_

_Everyone needs something to believe in_

"Gabriella, I can't wait until our acceptance letters come." Troy started to say. "I've been waiting all my life to play with the Redhawks at the University of Albuquerque. I really hope I get in."

I smiled, "You're a shoo-in, Troy. Of course you'll get in. I just hope I made it into Harvard."

_Tell me your dreams, I'll tell you mine_

_In our hearts we'll look inside_

_And see all of the colors of the rainbow_

_I know_

I sighed. Another reason why I feared love. If I _was_ in love with Troy, I would have to leave him soon, _if _I got into Harvard. The University of Albuquerque was a great school, and it was my second choice. But it's always my dream to attend Harvard. But I want to be with Troy. I'm guessing this is what Mom went when she told me life was full of choices. I want to go to Harvard, I want to be with Troy, and I want to believe in love.

_We all wanna believe in love_

_We all wanna believe in something_

_Bigger than just us_

Stop with all the negativity, Gabriella. Just because Troy won't be a part of your life for a long time if you get into Harvard doesn't mean you can't love him. Ugh. I'm not that good at self pep talks.

"Gabriella, are you sure you're okay?" Troy asked me as he held my hand. "You seem a bit tense,"

"Me? Tense?" I scoffed, "Not at all."

"Well, is there something you're worried about?" he asked.

"No," I said meekly. I hated lying to him. My mind drew back to thinking about love. I've never felt this way about someone before, could it be love? Or was I just caught up in the feeling of finding someone that I like so much?

_We all wanna be a part_

_Of the greater picture_

_That's hanging in out heart_

_Yeah it's bigger than us_

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" Troy questioned as he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled faintly and nodded, "You will." I got out of his car and waved as he drove off. As soon as his car disappeared around the corner, I turned swiftly on my heels and walked to my front door. I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my keys. I glanced at the key ring photo of Troy and me working at his uncle's car wash, soaking wet. I chuckled; we had a lot of good times together. The keys jingled as I slipped them through the key jack and slowly opened the door. I tiptoed into the house, hoping I wouldn't wake up my mother.

"Gabriella?" I heard a soft voice call. Sure enough, my mom was sitting on the recliner, wearing her fuzzy bathrobe.

"Hey Mom," I said quietly as I reached over and gave her a hug. "Did I wake you up?"

She smiled, "Oh no, honey. I was already awake. I was just wanted to give you some good news!"

I gasped, "I got into Harvard?"

Mom shook her head, "Mm, not yet. But your chances are looking good; I got a call from Kelly Fisher, who works at Harvard's admissions office. She said the booster board is very impressed by your application!"

"Are you serious?!" I shrieked, jumping up and down.

"Yes!" Mom replied, just as excited. She threw her arms around me, "Oh Gabriella, I'm so proud of you! Can you believe it? Harvard!"

"Wow, it's too good to be true!" I cried.

My mom cleared her throat, "Remember Gabriella, this doesn't mean you're in, it just means your chances are very high."

"Yes, Mom." I said seriously.

"Ah, who am I kidding? Congratulations!" she cheered. "Now that's enough excitement for one day. Get some sleep." she kissed my forehead before making her way upstairs.

I smiled proudly, "Oh my God," I whispered. "I can't believe this is happening." I went up the stairs and flopped onto my bed. I reached for the phone, "Wait until Troy hears this!" I stopped smiling. "Oh no, Troy." I cocked my head and looked at all the framed pictures I had of him. "I have to see past my own little world." I told myself. "What about Troy? I'm sure being on the other side of the country will affect him, too."

_I wanna see beyond my own little world_

_Grab your hands so we can twirl around the galaxy_

_See the world with clarity_

_Oh ooh oh_

"Hey beautiful," a voice said as someone covered my eyes. "Guess who?"

I laughed, "Let me guess, Troy?" I said as I turned around. "Why are you here? Guys hate this stuff." I was right. No guy wanted to accompany his girlfriend when Nordstrom was having their big blowout anniversary sale. Their day would be spent lagging around huge bags while their girlfriends were looking for more stuff to buy.

"You're right," he told me. "But I figured I'd come here, since I just finished playing basketball with Chad…and there was nothing on TV."

I nodded, "Okay. But prepare to be my human shopping cart." I warned him.

He sighed heavily, "I was afraid of that."

I painted a smile on my face, I was scared inside, and I was planning on telling him yesterday's news. _I'm going to tell him today,_ I thought to myself. _Let's just make this a good day before I break the news_.

After shopping, eating, and scarfing down ice cream, I decided it was time to tell him. "Troy, I have something to tell you." I explained.

"Okay…" he said, waiting for me to continue.

"Um, my mom got a call from Harvard's admissions office, and the board was impressed by my application." I blurted out.

"Really?" questioned Troy. "That's great!"

"It is?" I asked nervously.

"Of course it is!" he answered. "Gabriella, there's a very high chance you'll get into Harvard! Isn't that something you're supposed to be happy about?"

"Yeah, it is. But aren't you worried about us? If I get in, I'll be all the way in Boston while you're here in Albuquerque. Doesn't that affect you at all?" I asked as I bit my lip.

"It does, but we'll make it work. Right?" asked Troy.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "You're right. We'll make it work." I didn't want to tell him how skeptical I was.

_We have such a long way to go_

_But I know_

_We're getting closer everyday_

_Everyday_

"Gabriella, you've been acting really weird lately. What's going on? Are you nervous about your birthday or something?" Troy asked, looking worriedly at me.

"Uh-huh, that's why!" I lied. "I'm just nervous about turning the big 1-8, you know? I'll see you later, Troy." I quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and stormed off. Nice going Gabriella, like he's ever going to believe that. I hated this feeling: Telling myself I didn't love Troy, when I really might love him. Crap. I was going to do something I hadn't done in a long time, have a good long talk with my mom.

As soon as I got home, I raced into the house, ran up the stairs, and hurried to my mom's room. "Mom?" I asked, my head peeking through the door. "Can I talk to you?"

Mom's eyes looked up from the book she was reading. "Oh! Of course, honey, sit down. Now, what's going on?" she asked as she took off her reading glasses.

"I'm afraid," I told her simply.

"You're afraid? Of what? College?" she asked, brushing a stroke of my hair to the side.

I shook my head, "No, not college. Troy,"

My mom looked confused, "You're afraid of Troy?"

"No! No, Mom, I'm not afraid of _him_, I'm just scared that I might…love him." I explained.

"Oh," my mom said. She perked up. "Oh, oh! Aw, Gabriella…you're in love!? How sweet!"

I frowned, "Mom, you're not helping!"

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, what is it that's bugging you?" Mom asked.

"Well, if I love him, what will happen when college comes, and we have to go our separate ways? What will happen to us then?" I cried.

My mom sighed, "Oh, Gabriella. I can assure you that almost every couple goes through this phase. It's part of maturing, and growing up."

"Then what does every other couple do?" I asked her desperately.

Mom raised her eyebrows, "Well, most of the time they either vow to make their relationship work, or they break up."

"Oh," I whimpered.

"Gabriella, have you tried talking to Troy?" said my mom.

"That's the thing, Mom. I'm too afraid to tell him how I feel." I gushed.

"Well, if you want to make your relationship work, that's your only option." she said sternly.

"Oh man," I winced.

Mom sighed, "Gabriella, I know how you feel. I went through the same thing with your father, I've been there. Everyone wants to find love. But to have it, you have to believe in it."

_We all wanna believe in love_

_We all wanna believe in something_

_Bigger than just us_

"Okay." I smiled faintly. "Thanks for the talk, Mom."

She chuckled, "Anytime, sweetheart."

_We all wanna be a part_

_Of the greater picture_

_That's hanging in our hearts_

_Yeah it's bigger than us_

The following Saturday, I woke up to my mom stroking my hair. "Happy 18th birthday, Gabriella!" she said as she flashed me a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

I smiled back, "Thanks Mom." I rubbed my sleepy eyes and threw out a yawn.

"Look what came in the mail!" my mom exclaimed, showing me a giant envelope.

My eyes widened, "Oh my God. Is that what I think it is?" I asked.

"Mm-hm, straight from Harvard!" my mom squealed. She handed it to me, "Are you ready?"

I bit my lip and nodded, "Yes, I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Okay…" I took a deep breath before opening the envelope. I pulled out the letter with my eyes closed. "Alright," I said as I took one more deep breath. I opened my eyes and read the letter. "I…got in!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

My mom burst out in happiness. "Oh Gabriella, congratulations! I am so incredibly proud of you!" she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a giant bear hug. "You deserve all of it, honey. You've worked so hard for this. All that hard work has paid off!" she shrieked.

I wiped my tears, "Oh Mom, it's a dream come true! I can't believe this is really happening,"

Mom placed her hands on my shoulders and smiled proudly, "Well, it is, honey. And I couldn't be any happier. Oh, I have to call your grandmother!" she said as she hurried out of my room. I smiled as I watched her leave the room. I dropped onto my bed and gave out a sigh of relief. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"I'm guessing you got in?" Troy asked excitedly. I turned around to see him standing on my balcony.

I chuckled, "You guessed right! Troy, I can't believe it! I've wanted this my whole entire life, and now I finally have it! It's all so perfect."

"I have some news too!" Troy pulled out a letter addressed by the University of Albuquerque and held it so I could read it.

I scanned the letter, "Mr. Troy Bolton, we are pleased to inform you that you have indeed been accepted to the University of Albuquerque…" my voice trailed off when the news sunk in. "Oh, no way!" I cried happily.

"Yes way!" Troy responded. "Isn't this great? We both got accepted into our first choice colleges!"

"I know! It's so…" I paused mid-sentence. I frowned, "…heartbreaking."

Troy's smile faded. "What do you mean? You've always wanted to go to Harvard. Isn't it your dream?" he asked.

"Yes, it was my dream. No, it still is my dream. It's just…how are we going to make it through this, Troy? How am I going to make it through a day without seeing you, let alone an entire semester? I don't think I can take it. Not seeing you is too hard; after all…I love you." Oops.

"Y-You love me?" Troy stammered as he scratched his head.

I gulped; it was time to come clean. "Yes Troy, I…l-love you. That's why I've been acting all weird lately. You see, I promised myself I would find love by my 18th birthday. I was afraid that if I loved you, we'd have to go our separate ways for college and our relationship will fall apart. And if I love someone, I want it to last forever, you know?"

Troy paused for a second. "I know."

"You do?" I asked, surprised.

"Gabriella, of course I do! Don't you think I'm afraid of our relationship falling apart?" he asked seriously.

"If you are, how come you seemed so calm when I told you about the phone call from Harvard?" I reminded him.

"I was trying to think of the positive." he explained. "Gabriella, I love you too. Thinking about the future all the time is just going to make it harder for us to go to college. Just think about the now, everything will work out, okay? We can get through this, love is something big. Bigger than us."

_It fills the universe_

_It lights the skies above_

_It rescues our hearts with love_

I smiled as I hugged him, "I love you, Troy."

I could feel Troy tightening his grip on me, "I love you, too."

"Gabriella!" My mom called from downstairs. "Hurry and change clothes so we can start getting ready for your party tomorrow!"

_L-O-V-E, love_

_With love_

_L-O-V-E, love_

All of a sudden, that word didn't seem so scary anymore. Love. "Happy birthday, Gabriella!" My friends would say every now and then.

I walked over to my mom and hugged her. "Thanks for the party, Mom. It couldn't be any better."

"Aw, I'm glad you like it, sweetie. If you don't mind, could you get the mail? I know it's your party, but my hands are full, and it will only take a second—"

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll get it." I stepped out the front door and got the mail. As I was flipping through, I noticed another large envelope. "What?" I asked myself as I read the large bold letters. "University of Albuquerque. Oh no." I ran up to my room and locked the door. I quickly opened the envelope and read the first sentence, "Miss Gabriella Montez, we are pleased to inform you that you have indeed been accepted to the University of Albuquerque." My heart sunk. "This can't be happening." I had the chance to go to college with Troy! But what about my lifelong dream?

"Gabriella? Gabriella honey, are you okay?" my mom asked, knocking on my door.

I sniffled, "I'm fine, Mom. I just need some time to think."

"Do you want to talk?" she asked.

"Sure," I said as I unlocked the door.

"So, what's going on?" she asked as she took a seat on my bed. I handed her the letter. "Oh, I see." she muttered.

"Mom, this is a great opportunity for me to be with Troy, but I've had my heart set on Harvard since day one." I said.

"Honey," my mom started to say as she placed a soothing hand on my shoulder. "This decision is entirely up to you."

I looked at her with sad eyes, "But don't you want me to go to Harvard?"

She pursed her lips, "Of course I want you to go to Harvard. I want you to go to any university that will provide you with a good future." She looked straight into my eyes, "No matter what you choose…I will love and support you 100."

I sighed in relief, "Thanks Mom."

She smiled lovingly, "Of course. Remember, I'll support you no matter what you choose." She kissed my forehead and left the room.

After she left, I gathered all my Harvard brochures on my desk and dropped them on my bed. I huffed heavily and placed my University of Albuquerque acceptance letter right beside the brochures. "Life at Harvard seems so great, I'll be in the center of a historical colonial town, and it will be a great opportunity to live on my own." I switched to the University of Albuquerque letter that came with one brochure. "But at University of Albuquerque, I'll be around everything I love. My family, my friends, and Troy."

_That's what's bigger than us_

_It's love, it's love_

_That's bigger than us_

_It's love, it's love_

_That's bigger than us_

_It's love, it's love_

"Ugh," I groaned as hot tears rolled down my face. I was frustrated, I couldn't choose. Both schools were great, but I had to decide which one was best for me. I wiped my tears and let my head drop onto my pillow. I held the brochures close to my chest and sighed. Turning 18 couldn't be any harder. "Snap out of it, Gabriella!" I told myself, angrily. "Stop moping around, feeling sorry for yourself and make a decision!" I closed my eyes tightly for a few minutes, blocking the rest of the world out of my head. I then took a deep breath, I had made my decision. I slowly walked out to my balcony and looked ahead at the blazing sunset.

"Gabriella?" I heard Troy's voice say from the other side of the door.

"Come in," I replied in a raspy voice.

"What's going on? You've been up here for over two hours. Is everything okay?" he asked.

I sniffled and wiped the last of my tears, "Everything's fine. Troy, I need to talk to you." He nodded for me to go on. I handed him my U of A letter.

He skimmed through it before replying, "Wow, you got in. That's…great." he said unenthusiastically. I could tell he was going through the same thing I was. He knew I had the chance to be with him throughout college, but would have to leave my dream to do so. "Look, Gabriella, as much as I want you to go to U of A, you should go to Har—"

"I'm going to U of A with you, Troy." I interrupted him.

"Huh?" Troy asked, confused.

I nodded, "I've made my decision. As much as I would love to go to Harvard, Albuquerque has something Harvard doesn't have."

Troy raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

I blushed, "You. My dream has always been to go to Harvard. And now, just getting the letter, knowing that I'm good enough to go there…that's good enough for me. As long as I have you."

Troy seemed speechless, "Wow. So, are _you_ okay with this? I know how much Harvard means to you."

"It was the hardest decision of my life," I told him honestly. I looked at him and smiled, "And the best one."

_We all wanna believe in love_

_We all wanna believe in something_

_Bigger than just us_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay, this one is obviously longer than the last one, lol! The song is "Bigger Than Us" by Hannah Montana. As you can probably tell, I decided to make this a collection of Troyella one-shots and songfics. And, I know the University of Albuquerque isn't a real school, it's just the university that's in High School Musical 2. OMG, I can't believe it comes out next Friday!**

**If you liked it, please review! If you didn't like it, please don't bother and save me from heartbreak. :) Also, if you're an Ashley Tisdale fan, please join my forum called Tizzalicious! The link is in my profile. **

**Love,**

**Kayslee ****♥**


End file.
